Introrespective of
by bluesonmondays
Summary: Giriko and Justin Law. A little introrespection of their... difference?


A fast ficcie for Jaded Blade. XD I want to write something for Valentine's Day but I forgot that I was writing this and went out to play. -_-;;; Happy belated V Day, mate, hope that you have a great day today as well haha! Your request, finally fulfilled. Phew! The longest I could muster since I have lost the knack of writing other stuff. -_-;;;; I never tried this couple so I don't dare write too much into the lovey dovey, hahaha.

Author: Loving Monday

Title: Introspection of...

Genre: PG13

Pairing: Giriko X Justin Law

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

* * *

Even from the beginning, in people's eyes, there was a difference between these two people.

Giriko and Justin Law were two different people by nature; different not because the former was a werewolf and the latter a human weapon, different not because they had worked for different masters, different also not because the latter is God fearing and the other not giving a damn about the existence of God or whatsoever.

The difference between them, is something much more obvious, something more profound. It was...

"I never realise you are taller than me." Justin mentioned one day as he and Giriko sat down by a cafe sipping tea. "I always thought we had the same height."

"... What made you think I will be same height as you dwarf?" Giriko snapped back, the teacup in his fingers snapping into two clean pieces, tea falling to the ground in a sudden impact.

Please, as you are reading this story, ignore the oddity that these two would even have a chance to sit down together and drink tea in the midst of the current storyline; sometime things just happen and this is one of it. Such is the power of miracles. Or maybe because Giriko had opened his door to a certain priest on a morning and was dragged out to drink tea. Oh well, miracles happen.

"What are you saying?" Justin rose an eyebrow as he showed his bad ear; "I can't hear to what you are saying!"

"You idiot!" Giriko swore an anger mark appeared on his forehead. Justin Law was so capable of annoying people, he did not even realise it, it seems, as the priest continued sipping his tea in plain ignorance. "Its common sense, you have to look up talking to me right?"

"Well, I just realise today." Justin replied coolly, taking a swallow of drink. "What does it matter? My height is still normal."

"You brought it up, dumbass. I don't want to answer the question." Giriko rolled his eyes, no matter how uncharacteristically that was, and stood up from the chair. "Come on, stand up so that I can compare our height."

"I thought you consider this common sense." Justin muttered. "Besides, my height is perfect for the ladies. Who would like a monster like you?"

"Hah. Compare yourself to Marie-san is it?" Giriko laughed. "I would like to think that Yumi-san exude more feminine charm."

"Yumi is too tall for a woman." Justin replied, standing up now. "I do not want you to think that I am a dwarf! Hah, look at my height, its just half a head smaller than you!"

"Dwarf." Giriko answered, coming closer to show off his height. "Indeed."

"Idiot." Justin answered, going closer to show that he is NOT short. "Monster."

Their chests clashed, but both men had ego, and this ego, made them stay in that uncomfortable position, still trying to prove their point.

"Dwarf."

"Monster."

"Dwarf."

"Monster."

"Dwarf."

"Monster."

"Mama, those two are sounding like me and Brain from kindergarten!" a young girl muttered from another side of the cafe. "We were playing 'husband and wife' and Brian say couples argue like that!" the woman whose skirt she was pulling turned to the direction her daughter was pointing and blanched,

"..Darling, couples don't argue like kids..." blinking again at the two's close proximity and blushed. "Let's go now, okay?" she quickly pulled her daughter away, the younger girl protesting amidst cries of "But mama, Brian and I play like that, I want to join them!"

Justin blinked and sat back down, his face full of redness. Taking out his rosary, he closed his eyes.

"Oh God, pray for the kid whose eyes and thoughts have been stained, pray for her atonement. Amen."

"You won't help her." Giriko shake his head. "She is beyond saved."

"YOU are beyond saved." Justin rolled his eyes. "I am sick of talking to you. I want to go back to Shibusen." Standing up, he nod. "Thank you for today's tea, and I will talk to you again."

"What the hell? You are the annoying one, Justin Law and I do NOT want to talk to you again!" Giriko spat, as the priest smiled again in feigned deafness and walked out. Sitting back, the man scratched his head a little as a lady came forward in prompt and gave him the bill. He reached for a hand in his pocket and frowned. "...Shit."

Justin smiled as he walked away from the cafe, some certain someone's wallet nicely bouncing in his pocket. "Why why, the sound was so harmonizing with my music!"

end.

Comments please, I am writing crap again. Jaded Blade, please tell me if you wan another ficcie, I need spurring to write nowadays.. T.T And Ragnarok, have to be postponed a little, problem cropped up.


End file.
